Sinking
by Nyabi
Summary: Naruto always hates it when he gets sick, it makes him think just how far he's sinking.


BEEP BEEP BE-

The alarm was irritably slammed shut. Such an annoying sound. Such an annoying device. What kind of demon created such an awful, painful thing. But it was needed. For what? To wake up. To be on time. To not sleep in. Funny how the most irritable things are the most needed. Like work, or patience. But that's life for you. It's unfair.

Life was being especially unfair to a certain blonde. He had been the holy spirit who shut the damn blaring device up, yet instead of doing what the blaring was said to do, which was getting out of bed, he stayed under the covers looking up at the white ceiling in a daze. His head had a throb to it, and his stomach only dared him to move. He didn't feel well, but he had a meeting with his team.

Oh joy.

He didn't hate his team, but he knew they would be specially irritating today. Well what ever you classify irritating as it really wouldn't matter. On any normal day he'd be the one who was irritating. But just thinking of the nagging and teasing that would happen. How'd he even manage to get sick? He didn't really care right now, the matter of fact was he was sick. And if he didn't get out of bed, his team would come and baby and tease him until he got better. He'd also miss out on training, and that couldn't happen because he was going to be Hokage one day. How could he be Hokage without training? And the last reason, though he wouldn't admit to a soul, was the villagers. If they found out, he knew they wouldn't care if he had an illness. Some wouldn't even care if he died. But he knew a few would want to take advantage of his illness, and make it worse.

So, with these reasons fueling him, he pushed himself out of bed. He had to keep that appointment with his team, even if a certain grey haired ninja was going to be two hours late.

:3

He skipped out on breakfast, to be safe. All the way to the bridge he got those hateful stares, but he was used to it now, and ignored it.

It was funny how his team never realized the hate directed toward him. But then again they had never went to town together before. He was sure if they did, they still wouldn't notice. Because every time he was with someone in town, the stares and hate would be hidden. It was enough for the person he was with to not notice, but he had a sort of sixth sense for hatred and negativity. To him, it was plain as day. All that hatred was hard to suppress. So how did he do it, with no trouble and no one still has noticed?

He is a happy boy. Stupid from time to time too. And loud. He didn't mean to, But it was hiding something. Not his true self but something. Something like his fears, was that why he was so fearless? Something like his hate, was that why he could be so lovable? Something like his darkness, was that why he was so radiating?

But wasn't that what happiness was supposed to be. Lack of sadness. Or was Sadness lack of happiness? Either way something had to be the base emotion. He had always thought everyone was born happy, with sadness coming from loss. But then why do babies cry when they first come out? He over heard Sakura say something about light, but Naruto never believed her. Why would a baby cry at light. No babies cry because they have nothing...until they see their mother.

So it was sad until you found happiness. Without any sort of happiness you were sad, there was no other emotion to be felt.

Naruto never had a mother to see when he was born, so does that mean he was sad until... until what?

What made him so happy? What covered the sadness?

He walked up to the bridge and was quite surprised at what he saw, and he was stopped from thinking what he was thinking. A certain bubblegum haired koinoichi was there...alone. He didn't see his duckassed haired teammate brooding like he'd usually be doing. He was usually the first here. The pinkette looked at Naruto and a pained smiled, but then she had a worried look on her face and Naruto knew what she was thinking.

"Hey Sakura" he said a little horse. Sakura seemed to be so worried she thankfully didn't notice.

"Hey" she said after a bit.

"Where is Sasuke?" and as if on que Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Kakashi-sensei" Sakura jumped and she didn't yell at him that he was late, instead he heard "Sasuke isn't here yet, what should we do? What if he's hurt, or wounded or" she gasped "DYING!" her ramble was cut short as Kakashi raised his hand.

"He's at home Sakura" Kakashi said and Naruto shifted a bit "He's sick" Sakura gasped.

"Well-" she was cut short again.

"I was on my way to go back and take care of him" Kakashi said and Sakura opened her mouth to speak only to be cut off before she even started "Would you two like to come with me?" he asked with an eye smile. Sakura closed her mouth and nodded frantically, he then looked toward his blonde student who just looked in a daze and Kakashi could have sworn he saw a light blush adorning his whisker marked cheeks. Another thing, he hadn't heard Naruto speak since he came, not even attempt to. Something was wrong."Naruto?" he asked and the blonde's attention was snapped out of the daze, he looked at Kakashi "Training is cancled, would you like to help care for Sasuke?" he asked and Naruto smiled a bright smile, squinting his eyes closed.

"OK, but I'll just go and pick up some painkillers or medicine or something for the teme. Does that sound good?" Naruto asked and Sakura nodded approvingly, more time with Sasuke for her. Kakashi eye smiled back, all worry for his blonde student gone.

"OK, but remember to get Advil, that relieves pain fast" Kakashi said and Naruto smiled determined and bolted off. Kakashi and Sakura rushed over to Sasuke's house.

:3

Once Naruto was out of their sight he slowed down his pace. He was in a slight ally, with wooden fences. He felt dizzy and stopped to put a hand on the wood beside him. His stomach was rolling oddly and his vision focused in and out. His head, that was only a light throb earlier, turned into a harding pounding. And it hurt.

Getting out of bed today, was not a good idea. How'd he even manage to get to the bridge? He couldn't remember.

He shook his head. "Gotta get the medicine for the teme" With that goal in mind he used the wall to get to his destination.

He walked to the store with the wall for support. Each step hurt more. But he got there and managed a henge into the copy nin. He got the medicine and started to stumble painfully over to the teme's house.

He was almost there, it hurt so bad. But he had to get there, and he had to smile. But how could he do that when he was in so much pain. He couldn't tell his sensei or Sakura and especially not Sasuke. They needed to focus on Sasuke right now, not on Naruto. And besides he could get through just handing off medicine. But if only he had something to relieve him of this pain, even for a minute. When he remembered something.

'...that relieves pain fast' His sensei's words rang in his head and he looked at the medicine in the white paper bag in his hand. He stared at it and assessed the situation. He shook his head. No. This was for Sasuke. Not for him. He couldn't open it, they'd notice. With that honest thought in his mind he strode over to the raven's house the rest of the way and knocked on his door.

It took two knocks and Kakashi was at the door.

"Who ever it is you must have a death wish because- ... oh sorry Naruto, it's just you" he eyesmiled, and then Kakashi heard a groan and quickly closed the door.

"Uhmm sensei, why'd you close the door?" Naruto asked a little tiredly, he'd only keep up his mask for 15 minutes at best.

"Oh Sasuke has a terrible headache, fever at 100.4" Kakashi informed, Naruto gave him a questioning look, but shrugged it off. It must be bad for humans. That's another thing, humans-

He cut off his thinking, he was talking to someone. That's another reason why he hated sickness, because he'd be thinking hour long thoughts with so many questions only to be answered by his own opinion. And he'd get off topic in 5 seconds when something he didn't understand came into his life.

"Well here is the medicine you asked for" he held out the white paper bag and Kakashi took it and looked inside. Naruto wanted to go home and go to sleep. His stomach wasn't agreeing with the movement he's been doing. His stomach let out a painful rumble and he had to hold in a groan, but he did clutch his stomach. Kakashi looked up questioningly.

"Hungry?" he asked. Oh man why'd he have to ask THAT? The thought of food wasn't appealing after you puked it out. Eww gross why'd he have to go and think that, stupid illness.

His stomach was going for another rumble but he sucked it in so it didn't come. It was painful and his stomach settled for a slow painful quiet churn.

"Yeah" he laughed "I forgot to eat this morning" he smiled sheepishly. He had to hold in a moan at the thought of food.

"Well then better go and feed yourself." Kakashi said with an eye smile "I'll make sure Sasuke knows you brought the medicine, thanks" he ruffled the blondes hair but he felt something. It felt hot...REALLY hot. He bent down hand still on his student's head. He looked at the glazed look in Naruto's eyes.

Naruto looked at his sensei, it looked as if he was looking into his eyes but he wasn't he was looking at the tear ducks.

Why was he touching his forehead? Did he call Naruto's bluff? No that's not possible. Right? SASUKE IS MORE IMPORTANT! Why isn't he letting go? No, he can't notice.

A bit of concern flashed through his sensei's eyes.

Or maybe he will.

Fear flashed through Naruto's eyes

"Naruto, you feeling ok?" he asked. There it was! He noticed! Wait no he half noticed. Time for Naruto to direct him away. Naruto breathed a few times and smiled. He slipped out of his sensei's grasp, although he wanted to faint right there, or throw up. He pushed those thoughts away and just smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine, just hungry" he said and stepped off the porch into the heat radiating sun. When did it get so hot?

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura slammed open the door "Did Naruto come yet? Sasuke really needs those painkillers!" she said frantically.

"Why yes Sakura he's-" He was going to point to Naruto but when he turned to face him he was gone. "He just left" he grimaced and handed Sakura the medicine and went inside with her.

Kakashi had a bad feeling. Something was defiantly wrong with his whisker marked student. But for now, he'd have to stay near a sick Sasuke. He didn't have parents, so who else would take care of him? Naruto can wait, and Kakashi was sure whatever it was that was bothering the blonde could wait a day or 2. If not, by that time, the blonde would have already problem solved it.

Little to his knowledge Naruto was just around the corner silently puking his guts out in the trashcan. Coughing a spluttering out a few more heaves and he was leaning limply on the wall, trying to catch his breathe under the heat. Then he sluggishly started his trek back home.

:3

Naruto finally managed to get home. Since when had those stairs been so long? Since when have the roads been so crossed and confusing? Since when did the world have a black aura everywhere he looked? Since when had the sun been so hot?

He was thirsty, very very thirsty. He hobbled into his home and went to his room and shrugged off his already unzipped jacket and pulled off his black shirt and orange track pants. He replaced them with blue checkered pajama pants that were a bit long for him. He also put on an blue oversized long sleeve, it slung off his shoulder just a little bit.

Naruto's house wasn't messy. He had a few ramen containers strayed here or there, and a few scrolls, but other then that it was tidy. He had dark wooden floors and neatly paint white walls. He also had a few plants, but he'd never admit, even to himself, that it was because of his lack of memories. Or maybe it was because of this overwhelming darkness that seemed to cloud his past.

He was cold, but he was thirsty. Thirstier then he'd ever been before. He went over to the kitchen and went to the cabinet and took out a clear glass and put water in it. Then he slumped against the cabinet and looked in a daze for a minute, or was it 5, he wasn't sure. It felt like a second, but at the same time it felt like an eternity. It felt like he was missing something. What was he forgetting?

The throbbing in his head snapped him into reality. He then remembered the glass in his hand and downed it in one gulp. He felt the cold sensation spread in his stomach and filled his entire body. It felt nice, besides the nouciousness he felt, but that was for a second. He wanted more so he leaned up and filled the water again and downed it in 2 gulps. Next 3 gulp. Next 4 gulps. Next 5 gulps. Next- he stopped and looked at the water he had filled his glass with. He didn't feel thirsty anymore, he felt sick. Maybe he downed the water too fast? He set the water down and scrambled over to the bathroom, since when was it so far?

He felt the now acidic water shake inside of him as he got to the bathroom and his stomach felt like agonizing him by teasing him with a feeling that he was gonna be sick, and then the other feeling where he was cramping up from strained muscles that didn't move in a while, and then the worst of all that god forboding stirring and rumbling. At least in his home he was granted to moan freely. His stomach rumbled and he groaned. It was like it was doing flips and turns. The contents in his stomach decided to do the worst possible thing for him now and he hiccuped some of the throw up was forced into his mouth and got the terrible taste as the rest slammed back down breaking the slow acidic churn. Making it roll and give out a low noise. He groaned as another hiccup did the effect again and again and again until he couldn't take it anymore and moaned and he lent back. Apparently the concoction could take more. He stopped hiccuping and then felt the concoction swaying inside his stomach. Was someone controlling it? It felt like he was on a boat that was going to fast. Then the boat jumped as did his stomach. He moaned as it jumped a few more times.

"Just come out" he choked out quietly. The jumping stopped. It was still for a few seconds and then his stomach started to shake making the contents in his stomach boil and bubble. He moaned. His stomach gave out a rather large rumble. And then with out warning, or maybe with warning, the concoction in his stomach came out with a gastly blanching sound. The rumble didn't stop as he heaved into the bowl either, no it was preparing for the next heave and was tossing the contents in the poor blonde boy's stomach, making it hurt as it hit the end of his stomach and make it burn a little. It grew more violent shaking his stomach slightly but enough to make it hurt as he reverberated the heaving. When the heaving ceased and his stomach calmed down he lent back and coughed a few times.

He slowly crawled pathetically back to his position under the sink and took a sip of water and swished it around as he pulled him self up the counter and spit into the sink. He slumped back down against the cabinats and let blackness take over.

:3

Naruto woke up in a introverted world. With wisps of crimson red and dark blue. What was he standing on? He looked down. Nothing. But he didn't feel as if he was floating, he felt as if he were standing on ground. Oh well. What was this place again?

As far as Naruto could see it was the same pattern. Never getting smaller, never blackening. He tried walking, only to find his legs couldn't move.

Suddenly the world was changed. Into was this the playground at the academy? Yes he was near his swing. Oh but some kids were blocking it. There was something off. The kids were faceless. He looked at the kids that were on the playground. Faceless.

"Hey you little punk" the faceless leader of the small group of three said. "Look at us" Naruto turned to the kid.

"He's just a scrawny loser, who thinks he's strong" one of the kid's faceless friends laughed.

When did he say that? He never remembered saying that. He just got here. He just met these guys.

"Thinking he's gonna become Hokage"

How did they know that? How did they-?

"Mom says you can't understand pain" the leader said "Well let me show you"

Pain? What pain? ...Wait-!

The kid punched Naruto to the ground. Then involuntarily the scene started to flicker into a dark ally.

"You don't know pain, demon" a voice said. And he was stabbed and kicked on the ground. The scene flicked back into the playground and the kid started to kick Naruto in the stomach, in the back. It didn't hurt he just felt numb. And the scenes started to flicker together. As if trying to decide which one would play.

'I remember now.' Naruto thought 'This was when I was 6. Kids started to pick on me, and the adults already did it.' Naruto smiled inwardly 'I had a pretty sucky life back then' he though with a smile. But what made it change?

Suddenly the flickering of scenes stopped. The kicking stopped. Naruto heard faint yelling in the backround. He opened his eyes. When had he closed them? He saw the friendly face of his teacher. Iruka. No wait, that wasn't friendly. That was fake concern.

"You ok Naruto?" he asked, was that supposed to sound like concern? It was so dry.

"Yeah" Naruto got up and dusted himself off and ran in the opposite direction. He wanted to get out of the range of Iruka's fake pity.

The scene suddenly changed into the day after the fight with Zabuza. He was with his team. They were just hanging out on the bridge. Sasuke was looking off into the distance of the sea and Sakura was watching him. Kakashi was reading his book and Naruto was surprisingly looking at the sea as well.

What did Sasuke find so interesting about the sea? Was he thinking? About what? Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes, trying to decipher what he was thinking. He had a calculating look on his face.

Was he thinking about the fight yesterday? Or the village? Or his brother? Why did he want to kill his brother so bad? Oh yeah because he wanted revenge. But why did his brother kill his family. It made rage boil up inside Naruto, how could someone mercilessly kill their family, while he didn't even have one. That was cruel. And then leave their little brother to shoulder all of that. That was sad. Sasuke suffered loss. That was a terrible thing to suffer. He lost everything. Because of his brother.

"Naruto, stop looking at Sasuke like that?" Sakura screamed and Kakashi and Sasuke looked at the blonde with a questioning look.

"Sorry" Naruto said quietly, but Sasuke knew it wasn't for Sakura, he knew it was for him. But why? No it wasn't for looking at him weird, it was something else. But what? The look in Naruto's eyes, it was...sad. No it was flashing pity. Sasuke was enraged for a second, why did Naruto pity him. He looked again, no it wasn't pity it was...recognition. Like it was saying, he wasn't alone. Sasuke felt...strangely relieved. He went back to looking at the sea, with a small smile on his face.

When Sasuke looked away, Naruto's eyes shifted to Sakura, who was looking at Sasuke with admiration.

Admiration, who admired him?

No one. Who'd want to admire him? Everyone hated him. He then saw the looks everyone gave him where ever he went anywhere in the village, but instead of looking with fear, he just looked right past them. He saw their remorse. Their grief. Their sorrow. Their loss. All caused by the demon sealed in his gut. He caused so much devastation. Who'd ever admire him?

Sasuke on the other hand, everyone admired him. Looked up to him. Respected him. But could Naruto blame him. It's not like Sasuke purposefully has everything Naruto wants. I mean he works hard for his own goals, not for others. Right?

So then why did Naruto work so hard for others? Because he doesn't have anything else to work hard for. He wants to protect his team, his village. Why? Why would he want to protect the very village that hates him? Because he has no one else to protect? No because he wants to show them that he is worthy of their respect. He wants to show them that they have nothing to grieve over anymore. The loss of their loved ones will always be their, but when they look at him, they will one day see their loved one's burdens carried on his shoulders. Could he really do that?

"Naruto stop looking at me that way! Just because I told you to stop looking at Sasuke, doesn't mean you can look at me like that!" Sakura yelled , and snapped Naruto out of his thoughts.

"I wasn't looking at you" Naruto retorted back. Sasuke looked at Naruto again.

"You were you were staring right at me, you made eye contact and everything" Sakura said hands on her hips. But no matter how much Naruto racked his brain he couldn't remember looking at Sakura straight in the eyes.

"I don't think I was" Naruto said with a shrug, no point in trying to remember what never happened.

"But-" Sakura was cut off.

"Sakura, Naruto wasn't looking at you" Sasuke defended the blonde with a smirk.

"B-But Sasuke..." Sakura stuttered.

"Sakura I was watching him and he wasn't looking at you" Kakashi said calmly, he was watching the dazed blonde.

"Then what was he looking at?" Sakura asked more to his sensei then to him.

"I don't know, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"I was looking at..." Naruto thought "Nothing, it's nothing" he said with a smile and Sakura huffed but didn't push.

"heh" Sasuke smirked but Naruto knew what it meant.

'nice answer'

'thanks'

:3

The next morning, Sasuke was feeling better, but Kakashi still would cancel training today, just in case. He summoned Pakkun to go and tell Naruto as Sakura was already at the raven's house early that morning to make breakfast. The dog made quick work.

:3

Pakkun landed on Naruto's open windowsill and nudged it open and hopped in. He landed on an empty bed and grimaced. He had a bad feeling.

He padded into the bathroom only to smell bile, he scrunched up his nose and padded out of the bathroom and the room and into the kitchen. He went around the counter and there he saw the whisker marked blond slumped over under the sink, shivering like a leaf in the wind. A blush adorned his sleeping whisker marked face and Pakkun knew it was from a fever. His face was scrunched a bit and Pakkun walked over slowly and sniffed the air around the boy.

"He's sick" he said to no one. He ran out of the kitchen and into the bedroom and out the window. He HAD to tell Kakashi.

:3

Sakura was gone. She had work at the hospital that needed to be done. Which left Sasuke under Kakashi's care.

"The dobe would be mad that we didn't train for two days" Sasuke smirked.

"Yea" Kakashi sighed, even he had to admit the blonde got too irritable when it came to that sort of stuff. That's when Pakkun jumped through an open window. "Ah Pakkun, how did it go?" Kakashi eye smiled as he reached for Pakkun to pet him but he back a step away, basically telling him something was wrong "What's up" Kakashi asked, Sasuke leaned forward.

"You might want to get to your other student and quick" Pakkun said before he disappeared.

"Naruto?" Kakashi said to himself "What could be-"

' I'm Just Hungry' Kakashi remembered his students words and seriously hoped it wasn't what he was thinking.

"He's sick" kakashis pleas had went unanswered as the rest of the memory came back.

"Well here is the medicine you asked for" he held out the white paper bag and Kakashi took it and looked inside. Naruto stomach let out a painful rumble and he had to hold in a groan, but he did clutch his stomach. Kakashi looked up questioningly.

"Hungry?" he asked, his stomach was going for another rumble but he sucked it in so it didn't come. It was painful and his stomach settled for a slow painful churn.

"Yeah" he laughed "I forgot to eat this morning" he smiled sheepishly. He had to hold in a moan at the thought of food.

"Well then better go and feed yourself." Kakashi said with an eye smile "I'll make sure Sasuke knows you brought the medicine, thanks" he ruffled the blondes hair but he felt something. It felt hot...REALLY hot. He bent down hand still on his student's head. He looked at the glazed look in Naruto's eyes. A bit of concern flashed through his eyes. "Naruto, you feeling ok?" he asked Naruto breathed a few times and smiled. He slipped out of his sensei's grasp.

"Yeah I'm fine, just hungry" he said and stepped off the porch.

"Oh no" Kakashi's eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, he was fully aware that Naruto was the one who had brought the medicine that made his pain go away, so he was a bit worried if Naruto himself was in harm. Plus this was his teammate, and Kakashi's voice had suggested something really bad happened.

"Sasuke come on, we're going to Naruto's"

:3

Naruto didn't remember when he went to bed and when he woke up he felt worse then he did before. Maybe sleeping on the floor wasn't the best option. His head felt like it was underwater. He couldn't hear anything, but there was nothing to hear. Was there?

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the door flew open and in came a slightly worried looking Kakashi and Sasuke. He was surprised to see them there, but smiled.

Why did he smile? It hurt, so why go through the trouble when he wasn't feeling good? Oh well, he let his body go on autopilot.

They looked at him in the floor clutching a glass of water close, like it was some sort of life line. He had heavy bags under his eyes and a bit of sweat was dripping off his fevered face. But he was shivering like he was cold.

"Hey teme, feeling better" Naruto croaked out and made an effort to shift and stand but Kakashi had stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder, wait when did he get there?

"I'm fine" Sasuke strode over and sat on the counter as Kakashi stood off to the side."you?"

"Couldn't be better" Naruto smiled and he laughed a bit too, but his voice was broken and hoarse.

"By the looks of it, you haven't been coping too well with that fever of your's" Kakashi said blandly, and Naruto flinched and kakashi frowned at this. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"You knew?" Naruto asked quietly. He let his thumbs go over the rim of the glass.

"Sort of, I had my suspicions"

Naruto looked down ashamed but then smiled a sad smile still looking at his glass "Don't worry. It's no big deal. I can get though this alone." Naruto said quietly.

But if Sasuke was ok, then they could take care of him. Right? Why didn't he want them to take care of him? He didn't want pity, but it was something more then that. Did he not trust them?

"No big deal? You can't even stand!" Sasuke said.

"Forget standing, you can't even sit up right" Kakashi said blandly.

"Look, I'm fine" Naruto shot a glare "I can handle this"

"No you can't. You're just gonna get worse!" Sasuke scoffed.

"Let us help you" Kakashi said taking a step forward.

"No, I'm ok" Naruto said a bit annoyed "But I am sleepy so go away" he pulled his knees up to his face and expected them to leave.

He actually REALLY wanted them there. To take care of him. To help him. But he had to deal with this ALONE. Right? Did he really not trust them enough to fill that position? They were his teammates. Why didn't he trust them, when they trusted him? Was it because of his past?

His past had been a dark place, it was full of hatred and malice. So much the concept of love was unheard of until he saw other kids receive something that made them smile. He wanted that joy to smile and be happy. But how did he obtain it? Then his quest to find what caused happiness begun, but it was hard when everything that was given to you was given with a scowl or just to be dangled in front of your face just to be pulled back before you got a grasp of it.

The Naruto felt a presence next to him but he thought it was just his imagination. Yup just his imagination trying to make the illusions in his head a tad bit more real.

He really was tired and let his eyes close and go to a half- sleep and he slumped on something, it was just the cabenets... right?

Well reality's a bitch to some and he really didn't slump on the cabinets, instead he fell onto the chest of a certain Hatake (or the only Hatake). He didn't even know for a few minutes until he felt light stroking and nearly had a heart attack.

Kakashi looked at the boy and could feel his heat radiating fever. Something didn't settle right in the pit of his stomach. He had neglected the poor boy and made him fend for himself...again. Oh yes, he knew something was wrong and now it was worse because he just couldn't bring himself to care at that time. But what was this, he only cared for the blonde when he was dying or sick, his care and affection for the blonde were like a lightswtich and he constantly turned it on and off. He always thought he'd been a caring sensei for ALL his students but now he reliezed he gave himself way too much credit. He failed his student...again. sacrificed the blondes well being for something else...again. It was always Naruto who had to pay for others mistakes. Always Naruto who had to save them. Always Naruto who never asked for anything but affection. It was always Naruto who had to silently suffer. He had to fix this.

He felt the blonde shift, getting heavier on his chest. That meant he was almost asleep.

'Well may as well start. Later is better then never, I suppose' Kakashi thought and started to stroke the blonde boy's hair. He felt the boy flinch but nothing after that. He ceased the light petting only to earn himself a moan and a bit of struggling from the boy on his chest.

Naruto finally managed to get up, and look just what he was sleeping on. He was surprised to find his sensei. He turned his head a bit and saw Sasuke getting off the counter and coming to sit next to him.

His body wanted sleep, but his mind protested it. Why were they still here?

"Why are you still here?" he asked.

"Heh, you think Sakura left when I asked her to go?" Sasuke scoffed and looked forward, Naruto pouted.

"Well no one asked you to stay" Naruto murmured. Sasuke turned to him to meet eyes.

Why are you here? he asked himself again.

Before he could voice his question Kakashi pulled the sleepy boy back on to his chest, while he was looking at uncaring onex eyes, that had a twinge of concern in them, move closer. His big blue curious eyes had a questioning sparkle to them and he didn't know but it made him look so innocent and adorable.

His mind then slumped into sleepyness again and he could feel his sensei's body breathing underneath his had. It was so...warm. Warmer then his bed or anything. And he felt so secure, so safe. Naruto shivered a bit and his sensei put a hand around the poor boy. Maybe Naruto could give this a try.

When the boy was finally asleep Sasuke stood up to investigate the house. Kakashi gave him a questioning look. He looked back at him.

"I'm going to see if he has any medicine, if not I'll go get some Advil."Sasuke blushed alittle and it took all of Kakashi's will power not to grab the boy and pull him into his lap as well, along with his cutely sleeping teammate.

:3

It was black. Pitch black.

'where am I' Naruto thought and then he was warped into this black and white world. He was in the village, in the street. It was night, and he was 3. Then he heard yelling.

"DEMON"

"There it is!"

"Get it!"

Naruto knew that was his que to run through his black and white village. Everything was so clear and the became blurry and then clear again. He felt his body move into an ally and then a dead end. His body went limp and he turned around to see the evil glints of the villagers and they held up their weapons. His body fell as he was beaten. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw his friends.

"Sakura, Sasuke, Sensei. Help" he croaked out. They each had a blank look on their face and turned away. Naruto's face fell.

"no...no" he choked on a sob. "please don't go. Don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone again. please"

"Oh don't worry Naruto" he heard Sakura say "We won't leave" their backs were still turned and the villagers disappeared. Naruto smiled. Then his team turned around with looks of hatred in their eyes, burning so intensely that he thought it would burn him if he got too close. He slowly backed away but the allywall was firm.

"You caused us so much sorrow and sadness and pain" Kakashi growled out.

"So much pain and suffering, you couldn't even imagine" Sasuke said with malice.

"You can't understand, because you're a demon and you'll pay for everything you made us suffer through." Sakura said. And started to whip him with a whip.

"You think you'll ever find love? You'll never find love! You're incapable of feeling love, and even if you were you don't deserve it! You don't deserve a family or friends or even comrades! I HATE YOU! KYUUBI!" she screamed as the whipping got harder and harder. Then it stopped, Naruto didn't dare look up, for the tears that would show.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, comforting hand? He dared to look up with his tear stricken face showing, he saw Kakashi look at him with concern. No wait, fake concern.

"That's right" Kakashi said as if he could read his mind and stood up "You don't understand the concept of concern or mercy. You just kill everything" he said and threw suriken at Naruto and pinned him up against the wall. "You just destroy, with no mercy no concern no thought as to who you might be effecting. No pity. Wait who'd even WANT a DEMON'S pity you stupid dumb emotionless fox!" he screamed and kept throwing the endless shuriken, Naruto sobbed but no sound came out. He felt so hurt but not physical, it felt like something was ripping at the inside of his heart. Then the shuriken ceased. It was silent and Naruto wouldn't open his eyes for anything.

"And" he heard Sasuke's voice close like it was right in front of him. Oh god no, not him too. Sasuke grabbed his chin and his eyes involuntarily looked into the onex eyes. And he couldn't close them again. "You think you know me, little fox? You think you can feel my pain? You think that you can actually be admired, or even respected? After what you did, there id no forgivness, as they say you can't change history. ESPECIALLY a pathetic worthless demon such as you. Don't even try, your life is worthless, no one loves you. No one respects you. No one admires you. No one would care if you died. So just...die" Sasuke ripped him off the wall and slammed him to the ground and Naruto couldn't close his eyes as he kicked him in the stomach then the back.

The scene flickered to the one at the academy with the faceless kids. Naruto looked up slowly as the scene switch into the one of the adults in the ally. And then when his eyes looked at their faces it switched back and forth to the academy and the ally every second. And the faceless faces weren't faceless anymore, they were the faces of his team. And then his world shattered and then it was just him in a black world and a mirror appeared next to him. He slowly looked at the mirror. He saw himself, but instead of a gaping mouth that opened in disbelief. There was a sinister grin. Instead of fear stricken eyes, there was black instead of white and red instead blue.

"You are the DEMON!" a deep voice talked in for the image in mirror moved his lips and was about to grab Naruto when-

:3

What happened in the outside world...

Kakashi slowly petted Naruto's head. The boy seemed to be sound asleep. They were still on the floor.

"Find any advil?" Kakashi asked the other room.

"No" Sasuke stomped out angrily "But I did find puke and blood in his toilet" he said with an irritated twitch of his eyes. Kakashi raised a brow and looked at the sleeping blonde in his lap. He lifted up his shirt and placed a hand on his stomach. It was warm and he could feel a little shake.

"Well" Kakashi said, "His stomach seemed to calm down, he won't throwup" he said with an eye smile.

"Yeah and I brought the advil anyway" Sasuke sighed and looked at the little blonde himself "Shouldn't we get him to bed?" he asked.

"Yeah" Kakashi nodded and made to move when he heard a small quiet timid voice. So small that he almost didn't hear.

"help" it said and he looked down as the blonde in his lap grabbed a handful of his shirt. He looked at Sasuke who had also evidently heard the small noise too because he was now kneeling down watching the boy closely.

"don't go" Naruto shook a bit and gripped Kakashi's shirt tighter. Then after a minute he let goa bit but was still holding it.

"don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone again." he murmured and gripped Kakashi's shirt a bit. Sasuke looked at Kakashi and Kakashi looked up slowly. Their silent conversation agreeing to not wake him. They went back to watching Naruto.

Naruto gripped Kakashi's shirt more and more and whimpering quietly. Then after a while he twisted into Kakashi buring his head into the jonin's abdomen. Naruto was shaking so much like a scared puppy. Kakashi put a hand over him and then he felt something wet on his stomach. Kakashi grabbed the boy's shoulders and moved him so he was slightly off of his stomach. He looked at Naruto and he saw tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes. Kakashi turned Naruto so his torso was facing his and then let the poor boy go limp on him and the boy just fell on him, his hands and legs limp and his head on his chest until he buried his head closer and then his head snapped out.

His blue eyes had that of fear and sadness and confusion He just looked at Kakashi and Kakashi looked back. Naruto inched off his sensei and back into the counter. His heart stopped as the feeling of being closed in from his nightmare flashed before his eyes. He looked at Kakashi then at Sasuke then tried to back more into the counter.

"Naruto are you ok?" Kakashi asked calmly.

"N-No, S-Stay aw-way" Naruto stuttered quietly.

"We're not gonna hurt you." Sasuke said hopefully reassuringly.

"Y-You al-ready d-d-did" Naruto shook fearfully. Kakashi and Sasuke were taken back. "Y-you b-b-beat m-me and h-urt m-e and c-c-called me a-a-a-a ...DEMON!" Naruto cried and squeezed his eyes and looked away from them.

"It was just a dream" Kakashi said pulling in a tearful and shocked Naruto.

"Yeah we'd never hurt you" Sasuke said rubbing Naruto's back. Naruto stopped his tearfullness. He felt a bit better. They weren't gonna hurt him, it was just a dream.

Then his stomach hurt, but how did he get out of Kakashi's hug. He wanted to throw up, no he was going to if he opened his mouth. He didn't have the energy to mace or talk he had NO energy.

Since his mouth wouldn't open he had to swallow his throw up over and over which was making that stir in his stomach come back again. He felt each rotation go in and come back around. It hurt and made him lean more on his sensei to press his stomach so it could stop or at least ease the pain.

Kakashi felt the feel of Naruto had changed and no longer was the boy panicking, instead he was leaning more on Kakashi and his stomach, specifically, was the main point. The boy seemed hotter and limp. Kakashi slid a hand under the boy's shirt and felt his warm stomach. His one visible eye widened. He jumped up suddenly making Sasuke jump back, and Naruto moan as he clung on to Kakashi with his legs and his hands grabbing fists of the jonin's shirt, his head on the jonin's shoulder. His face was tinged a bit green. Kakashi put one hand under Naruto and the other on his back rubbing circles into his back.

"Hang on, just one second" Kakashi said and got a affirmative moan in response. He made his way to the bathroom and let go of the blonde and the blonde slid off and threw up into the toilet.

"How did you know?" Sasuke asked "He didn't say anything."

"He didn't say anything because he knew he'd throw up if he did" Kakashi said with a grimace.

"And he also knew he couldn't move because, he's in a weakened state." Sasuke said rubbing circles into his back unconsciously and Kakashi nodded and sighed.

"As much as we don't want to trouble her again, we need Sakura, if it was a small cold, then we could deal with it, but it is a high fever. And a bad one if it's effecting his mental state enough to believe we'd hurt him." Kakashi said as Naruto finished emptying everything his stomach could possibly hold and then some. He gripped on to the seat to keep himself upright but that was too exerting and Sasuke put a hand on his teammate's stomach to stabilize him and make sure he didn't fall and hit his head. Kakashi flushed the toilet and knelt on the other side of the whisker marked boy.

"Hey Naruto." He spoke calmly and a bit mockingly "We're gonna see Sakura, she's going to see what's wrong with you. Ok?" Naruto nodded but continued to look in one place. His head felt dizzy.

Sasuke let Kakashi grab hold of the blonde like he had earlier and Naruto unconsciously did the same but kept his head up. Kakashi pushed the boy's head into his shoulder so it rested.

"Go to sleep, don't worry" Kakashi said and Naruto nodded into his shoulder. He then let sleep overcome him once again, except this time he didn't have a dream.

:3

Kakashi and Sasuke walked through the streets with Naruto in Kakashi's arms and Sasuke next to him. It was already nighttime and the sun had just set, so a purplish blue was in the sky. Civilians had gone home and now was the ninja's time to let loose. Weather celebrating a complete mission or getting some after training dinner as a team.

Sasuke and Kakashi walked only because they didn't want to disturb Naruto in anyway that'd make his illness worse.

Then they heard something. Or someone.

"My youthful friend!" They heard and Kakashi knew it was a thing. He and Sasuke turned to see the green beast of Konoha and the gen jutsu mistress and one of the previous fire guards. "What brings you out with your youthful students"

"Not now guy, I have something to do" Kakashi sighed.

"Oh? And why are you carrying around your student like he's a baby?" Kurenai giggled.

"He's sick." Sasuke answered for Kakashi.

"Oh then you'd better get to the hospital. Last time Naruto was sick the hokage found him throwing up like there was no tomorrow. " asuma said and Kakashi grimaced. That didn't help.

"Keep the fire of youth burning and you'll be sure to succeed" guy did his good guy pose and Kakashi went off with his two charges.

:3

When they got to the hospital...

"Finally I'm done! Now I can go see if Sasuke and sensei are ok." Sakura said and whipped her brow. She's been working all day and was feeling guilty about leaving Sasuke sick for work. Maybe Naruto would have come over, the medicine he bought yesterday sure was a big help. She never gotten a chance to thank him.

Actually that's been happening often. Naruto saving her and not asking for credit. She'd meant to thank him in the forest of death but had forgotten after Sasuke got bitten. She'd also forgotten to congratulating him on beating Neji and Kiba. And bringing Tsunade. And she forgot to thank him when he saved her from Shukaku and when she brought Sasuke home. Those last two especially bugged her. He'd never mention the aftermath of Garra battle and whenever it was some how brought up, he'd get mad when anyone said anything bad about him. And when the tailed beast part of him was brought up, he got extremely tight lipped about it. And then with the Sasuke thing, she really did try to say thank you, but Naruto didn't ever bring it up, and it was just too awkward to bring it up out of the blue.

What other times had the blonde saved her? She thought and just then the door burst open in front of her face. It was Sasuke and behind him was Kakashi holding a sleeping Naruto.

"Sasuke? Are you ok?" Sakura asked concern in her voice, momentarily forgetting about the blonde in Kakashis arms.

"Yes, I'm fine but-" Sasuke was cut off.

"Naruto?! What happened to him?" Sakura asked a bit of worry flashing through her eyes. Naruto half opened his eyes and whimper and clutched to Kakashi's shirt a bit more.

"He's got a bad fever and we needed you to check up on him, if that's ok" Kakashi said.

"Of coarse! Is that even a question!" Sakura retorted and spun around and walked into the hallway where the rooms were. Kakashi and Sasuke followed there were smirks on their faces as they were lead inside a room.

"Ok lay him here" Sakura said gesturing to the bed. Naruto looked at the bed then at Sakura who was smiling sweetly at him. Kakashi walked closer to the bed and sat the blonde down. He looked sleepy and dazed. "So what are his symptoms?" Sakura asked going over to Naruto and checking his vitals. The cold hands felt good on his warm skin.

"Well he's been throwing up a lot" Sasuke started.

"Any blood?" Sakura asked as the blond opened his mouth for her to inspect it and Sasuke nodded.

"Coughing too" he added.

"His voice is scratchy and he's been shaking a lot." Kakashi added as well.

"Hmm" Sakura said taking a light and looking in his eyes. "Well looks like he's got the flu"

"No way it's JUST the flu!" Sasuke said.

"It's JUST the flu" Sakura snapped. "Unless there are other symptoms that you left out!"

"Is really bad nightmares a symptom?" Kakashi asked and Sakura cocked her head in confusion.

"He was sleeping a lot and when he fell asleep he had a nightmare and when he woke up he thought we'd hurt him." Sasuke answered and Sakura nodded in understanding.

"Well I'm sure it's just the flu. But if a flu is not treated over a period of time, it can become deathly" Sakura mumbled. "Tell me exactly what happened!" She demanded.

"Well I sent Pakun out this morning to tell Naruto no training today." Kakashi began "when he came back he told us Naruto was sick. We went over to check on him and found him near the sink just sleeping and then he woke up and told us to leave. Then he went back to sleep again and of coarse we didn't leave. He slept for a while and then when he woke up he thought we'd hurt him. After he calmed down he threw up and then we came here." Kakashi concluded, it was like a mission report. Sakura had a thoughtful look on her face.

"I just don't understand, when did this begin." Sakura mumbled "he showed no signs of it yesterday. Did he?"

"Well..." Kakashi pondered "he did seem unnaturally hot yesterday when he dropped off the Advil..." Sasuke and Sakura looked at him with a tick mark.

"And you didn't bother to ask why?" Sakura gritted out.

"He said he was just hungry" Kakashi waved his hands in defense. This only made Sakura and Sasuke irk more.

"Naruto why didn't you tell him you weren't feeling well?" Sakura turned to Naruto he looked at the ground guiltily.

"He was s-sick t-oo I th-ought" Naruto said quietly in a scratchy voice, he was surprised at it just as much as Sakura and Sasuke and Kakashi were.

"Yeah but you should have said something" Sakura scolded. "Baka"

"What did you do when you got home?" Kakashi asked.

"I got h-ome. Ch-anged. Dr-ank so-me wa-ter. Threw-up. We-nt to sl-eep. And when I wo-ke up you ca-me." Naruto rasped out.

"Well that's putting it lightly. Did you take any medication?" Sakura asked and Naruto shook his head. "Well" Sakura smiled "looks like you are going to have to skip out on training for a couple days, and rest" Naruto groaned.

"And not on the floor" Kakashi put in. Naruto gave a small sheepish smile but then it turn into a frown.

"What's wrong, loser?" Sasuke asked.

"It's just... I really don't WANT to be alone" Naruto said quietly. Team 7 looked at him.

"Whoever said you were gonna be alone?" 


End file.
